DESCRIPTION: (Adapted from applicants abstract) This proposal represents a competitive renewal of "Reducing Disruptive Behavior in Demented Elderly." Data collection has been completed for a multi-site clinical trial of behavioral interventions during which 156 cognitively impaired (CI) participants and interventionists were videotaped. While viewing these videotapes, positive changes in participants' affect from pre- treatment to one month post-treatment were perceived, but affect was not included as an outcome measure. Thus, as a natural extension of this work, changes in CI participants' affect will be measured by observing 10-minute segments of the baseline, treatment weeks 4, 8, and 12, and one month post-treatment videotapes for indicators of positive and negative affect. Over 800 videotapes from the current study have been assembled and an instrument has been developed that measures indicators of both positive and negative affect. The following hypothesis will be tested: participants in the treatment groups will display more indicators of positive affect and fewer indicators of negative affect following behavioral interventions designed to decrease disruptive behavior when measured at five one-month intervals compared with participants in the no-treatment groups. The correlation of affect with morale and depressive symptoms will be measured. Trained Research Assistants will rate the segments using: the Observable Displays of Affect Scale, the Affect Rating Scale, a global visual analog scale (VAS) of positive affect, and a global VAS of negative affect. Data for morale and depressive symptoms will come from the Philadelphia Geriatric Center Morale Scale and the Multidimensional Observation Scale for Elderly Subjects - Depression Subscale completed during the clinical trial.